<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever's Wrong, Tell Me for the Angst, Please by The_Annoying_DAHG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159205">Whatever's Wrong, Tell Me for the Angst, Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG'>The_Annoying_DAHG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What? More HpYu? Yes of course. The coupling of childhood friends and sexual tension is too enticing a combo to waste.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whatever's Wrong, Tell Me for the Angst, Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Started out angsty, ends memey, so brace yourself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's happened?"</p><p>Gloria can tell something's wrong. He's barely spoken in two days, and his Wooloo, Shawn, hasn't been out of his Poke Ball either. She was sitting beside him on the train to Hammerlocke, and she couldn't bear his silence much longer.</p><p>Hop's eyes dart up to her, and he freezes like a Deerling in the headlights. "Whaddya mean? Just, ah, Stik here got cooked by a Centiskorch and I was kinda upset about it," he falters, referring to his Thwackey. Stik was sitting across from him, drumming with no meter, and she could sense the sadness in Hop, tapping him with her sticks from time to time.</p><p>Gloria puts a hand on his leg. "We ran into Bede on our way to the Wild Area, and... you've been silent since." She feels abrasive, and she hopes Hop can hear the genuine concern in her voice. He turns off his Rotom Phone, sliding it into his breast pocket quietly. "He... well, he said some stuff, and it... kinda hurt." He laughs joylessly, feeling his throat tighten. </p><p>"...What'd he say?" </p><p>Silence. Her Raboot, Skorbii, slid out from the opposite booth, curling up in Hop's lap. He scratched Skorbii's ear absently. </p><p>"Hop. Tell me what Bede said to you."</p><p>"He said I was--" he squirms uncomfortably "--I was draggin' Lee's name... through the mud... and that I c-could never be a..." his voice breaks, and he rubs his eye. Gloria hugs him from the side. "...could never be a good Trainer... or even a good Pokemon caretaker." She can definitely see the tears rolling off his face. "Oh my g-- I'm sorry, Glors, I-I shouldn't be cryin' over this..."</p><p>"What makes you think that's true? What any of that stuff he said would be true?" She turns his head to hers, taking the opportunity to hold his cheek. "Look at Stik, or Shawn, or Arthur," Gloria begins, referencing his Corvisquire, "they love you, and you love them! Lee loves you too, and he knows you're not dragging him through the mud. Even Miss Marnie knows you're a solid Trainer, a-and she's a billion times better than Bede." Hop put his hand over hers, grasping it softly. His eyes are dry again, and their golden color has dimmed to a dull brass.</p><p>"Maybe that's true, but it doesn't mean that I can feel it." He stares at Skorbii, who trills at him in question. "Sure, Shawn and Stik like me, but... Arthur's new, and he doesn't care to eat any of my Curry. Lee's the frickin' Champion, Gloria, he's never home to see me being an... an idiot. That's not the right word." </p><p><em>An idiot? </em>she thinks incredulously. "So what if you're an idiot? You're my idiot, Hopscotch." He snorts, wiping his eyes with his jacket. "A noob? I dunno. Me being bad at Pokemon training, that's what I mean."</p><p>"If you're so bad at Pokemon battles, then how have you 1. gotten endorsed, by the Champion of Galar, mind you, and 2. beaten the Fire Gym with a Grass-type starter?" She's almost mad at him, and seeing someone she loves be so self-deprecating is unnecessarily painful. "Point is, you're the only Trainer in this whole region that has actually given me a run for my money. I don't care what some old-lady-lookin' kid says about you when I know the truth."</p><p>Hop laughs, if only a little. "Fair, I guess. And he does look like a little old lady, doesn't he?" he giggles, pinching his nose and hunching over. "'Oh, hello, children. Come show me your Pokemon. Ooh, A Nickit, a Dark Type that is immune to all my Psychics? I'm sure my level 10 Solosis will kill that.'" Gloria busts out laughing.</p><p>"'No, young one, I wasn't alive when Arceus was born. What makes you think that?'" Gloria replies, promptly sending Hop into stitches. They continued back and forth, making fun of a 16-year-old boy with white hair and an attitude as if Arceus itself was inferior.</p><p>"Feel better?" Gloria tried when they had calmed down. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm feeling way better now. Thanks," he replied, beginning to space out again.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatcha thinkin' about?"</p><p>"That meme of that Pokemon from Unova... I think it's called a Serperior. A Serperior ordering Arceus to salute it, and Arceus just absolutely claps it with a Fire Punch."</p><p>"Bede would use a Serperior if he knew it existed."</p><p>"Bede wouldn't use Arceus if he felt it would consider him inferior."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No that's not an actual comic, unless it is, in which case I don't know about it, and one cannot provide sauce when there is no sauce to provide.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>